Aparkalypse
| season = 2 | number = 13 | prod code = 2RAG12 | writer = Lew Morton | director = Brian LoSchiavo | airdate = November 26, 2013 | image = File:Brickleberry_this_is_the_shit_end.png | previous = My Favorite Bear | next = Obamascare }} is the thirteenth and final episode of the second season in Brickleberry. Plot Connie (who took a side job as a surrogate mother for a homosexual couple) gives birth to a child whose very existence is a sign of the Apocalypse. While Malloy and Woody hide out in Bobby and BoDean's underground bunker, Steve, Ethel and Denzel plot to kill the devil baby to stop the end of days. Quotes *'Malloy': (to Connie) ''Your body has a lotta bumps. We can't keep track of what they all are. *'Donnie': Denzel, I'm going to rip out your dick and feed it to the demons of hell! *'Malloy': Next time don't hesitate. Aim for the Fontanelle. *'Satan': ''(about to inseminate Connie) Oh, hell no. You guys are messing with me, right? *'Denzel': You lucky we got a volcano right here. Most people with devil babies gotta pay for a plane ticket to Hawaii. *'Firecracker Jim': (correcting the demon) No! No! No! I said, "Put it in her cooter, then her pooter!" *'Tribal Chairman': Oh, well. Brickleberry last more season than I thought it would. *'Denzel': The Apocalypse is over, we're saved! (All cheering) Steve: But where's Woody and Malloy? Trivia *The intro shows a volcano releasing a plume of volcanic smoke into the air. *We learned that Dr. Kuzniak gave Ethel a few unnecessary pelvic exams. Also, every stripper in Jorge's strip club has penises, including the one that gave Steve a tug job on his birthday, which Jorge claims that hers is much bigger. *The Tribal Chairman and the Medicine Man explaining how the volcano is a sign of the end of Brickleberry is how this episode is considered a season finale. However, in production order, this is the 12th episode of Season 2 while Trip to Mars is the 13th. *Firecracker Jim told one of the demons of hell, who was about to rape his wife Buella, to put it in her "Cooter, then her pooter!" while holding a camera. Cooter is a slang for vagina to suggest how vagina looks a lot like lips, while pooter is a slang for anus, because that's where poop comes out. *The apocalypse will occur after Connie dies on August 30, 2042. Pop Culture References *The way Woody, Malloy, Possumcods and BoDean all get trapped in cemented volcanic lava could be a reference to Han Solo's carbonite freeze from The Empire Strikes Back. ''Even earlier, BoDean and Possumcods were role playing Darth Vader and Luke Skywalker's climactic fight from the same film. *Satan seen during Connie's cutaway nearly resembles to Goro from the ''Mortal Kombat video game series. Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Connie Category:Episodes focusing on Woody Category:Episodes focusing on Malloy Category:Episodes about religion Category:Episodes focusing on Denzel